Ever After, Never After
by TheCallapher
Summary: She was an Ever, he was a Never. They're not supposed to get along. But sometimes, opposites attract. Loki / OC. One-shot


**In this crossover, it's more about The School For Good and Evil. The only Thor related thing here is one of the main characters. Anyway, it's not much, but I hope you like it! :)**

Agatha and Sophie. A princess and a witch. An Ever and a Never. Good and Evil. The worst of enemies. Yet the most unlikely of friends.

It was weird for a witch to be friends with a princess in the School for Good and Evil, but it was impossible for an Ever to fall in love with a Never.

But when we found out Sophie's relationship with Tedros, we proved this saying wrong. Perhaps even witches can have their own Happily Ever After.

And then after a while, Tedros found out that Sophie was never actually Good, and she was a snake in sheep's clothing. He then started falling for Agatha from then on. This brought us students to wonder if Good can only fall for another Good, and Evil can never know love.

But then there's me. Ellizabette of Woods Beyond. Good. An Ever. A princess with proper etiquette and Good Deeds. One of the top ranking students in the School for Good.

And there's Loki of Asgard. Stepson of Odin the Great. Evil. A Never. A cruel villain who loved to pull pranks on his fellow Nevers. And he is Rank 6 in the School for Evil.

I was always kind-hearted. Weak, if you would call it. I am soft and gentle to everyone, including him. But what was weirder was that Loki - one of the meanest and cruelest Nevers in this school, who was hard on everyone, and would give a murderous stare to anyone who would look at him - developed a soft spot for me.

Our eyes first met during the School Welcoming, where Nevers and Evers would sit as the ceremony begins. I knew there was something between us because that was the first time I experienced the term "butterflies in my stomach". It was a spark waiting to be ignited.

The next one was when we both got lost in our own school and accidentaly met at the Halfway Bridge. Since then, we would meet in there every night.

The Halfway Bridge is the only path that connects the two schools, but students couldn't cross the other side because of an invisible force field in the middle, which really divides Good and Evil. When we see each other there, we couldn't be together. We would just sit there, my feet dangling and Loki throwing rocks to the moat, talking about how I communicated with another squirrel and how he killed the rat of his roomate.

There were some nights when we tried crossing the border, but it wasn't easy. Every time, our own reflections would appear, electric blue eyes staring at me and a mischievous smile grinning at Loki. In unison, they would say,

"Good with Good,  
Evil with Evil,  
Back to your tower before there's upheaval..."

Then we would both try to argue with ourselves, convincing our reflections that we should get to the other side. In the end, my reflection would say "Definitely Good", and Loki's would say "Definitely Evil" before both vanishing, just like that.

Lately, Sophie's been having "tantrums" with Tedros, and all the Evers are suffering it. One night, I'd meet him with my hair sticky with green goo. Sometimes, he'd see me with patches all over my pink dress. There was even a time when my face had pimples from the cream that Sophie switched.

"I don't care what you look," he'd say. "You're still the Ellizabette I'll always love."

Things went on like this for almost the year. He'd proudly tell me that he ranked 1 in Henchman training, and I'd ask him how he did in Surviving Fairy Tales. Until it was two days from the Ball, and tomorrow's the Circus of Talents.

"Ellizabette..." Loki said that night, while throwing stones into the moat.

I looked at his green eyes, shining like two emeralds. It was like looking at his soul. Ugly in the outside, but beyond beauty inside.

"Hmm? What is it?" I asked.

He threw another pebble and looked away. "I just... I wanted to... You know... Uhmm..."

"Yes?"

"I want you... To be my... Uhh..."

"Stop stuttering! Spit it out!" Even when shouting, I still sounded weak and soft.

There was silence for a while. But in the end, he burst it out. "Willyoubemyprincessfortheball?"

His words were too fast, but I understood it clearly. "Loki... I-I don't know what to say..."

He sighed. "I know. You're Good, I'm Evil. You talk to animals, I kill them. You're an Ever, I'm a Never-"

I held up my fist, and he stopped talking. "I wasn't saying no." I said. "But it's just that... What if they fail us? What if they kill us both? What's the point of Happily Ever After?"

"That's Never After for me," he contradicted, still not looking at me. "But I don't care. Whatever they do to us, wherever they take us, as long as I am with you, I'll always be there as your protection. I'm even willing to risk my life just to save you."

Before I knew it, I smiled. It wasn't a forced smile that I usually wear in public. It was a sincere smile, the smile that really shows happiness deep inside. "That's sweet..." He's willing to protect me against all odds. Sure, those were just words, and villains don't keep promises, but I know he'll keep this one.

I stood up, but as I did, my shoe slipped on the edge of the bridge. My body lost balance and I couldn't grab onto anything. Within a split second, I can feel myself falling into the lake.

Closing my eyes, I readied myself for the splash as I fall into the water. I could use a magic spell to get myself to safety, but I couldn't focus my mind.

Then there was silence. I didn't feel any splash, no water ruining my dress. I slowly opened my eyes, and saw that I was in mid-air.

Looking around, there was a tangle of spider webs supporting me, preventing me from falling. The ends were tied to the bridge, with intricate weaves connecting with each other. I saw Loki, his finger glowing blue.

He waved his hand, and magically the webs lifted me and brought me back to the bridge, safe and unharmed. As I lay there, stunned, he tried to approach me, but the force field prevented him from doing so. We both frowned and looked away.

"Definitely Good," I heard his voice. I turned to him, but he wasn't the one who spoke.

We both turned to the border and saw Loki's magical reflection grinning before fading away.

Once again, he tried to approach me. This time, there was nothing between us.

A hand touched mine. It was his. I expected it to be hard and rough, yet it was the opposite, soft and smooth.

He has proved himself good.

Our faces inched together, me and him leaning closer to each other. His breath smelled like herbs, wherein I expected it to have a scent of blood. He caressed my cheeks, and I let the sensation take over me.

"How can I say no to my own prince?" I told him. He grinned. And with that, our lips touched.

Love and Hate. Good and Evil. Ever and Never. Honor and Mischief. Princess and Henchman. It didn't matter what we are. We are in love. The spark is now finally ignited, and I felt a huge burst of fireworks and butterflies beautifully dancing all around us. It felt so good. And I didn't want to let go.

This is my Ever After. This is his Never After.


End file.
